


【南北车】教室和宿舍

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 17





	【南北车】教室和宿舍

呆萌小学妹依x霸道学姐绫 绫攻(教室play)  
————分割线————  
乐正绫，大二学生，跟同班的言和并称为学校两大老流氓，乐正集团的大小姐，平时没啥爱好，仗着自己长得帅，会唱歌会吉他在学校里各种撩妹子。  
言和，真正的老司机，乐正绫还是被她带坏的，不过这位老流氓在跟战音确定关系后，连和除乐正绫以外的妹子说话都没做过。  
“诶，今天新生入学，去看看吗？”乐正绫转过身，靠在言和的桌子上。  
“仅限看看。”言和瞥了眼时间，最终还是没控制住嘴角上扬。  
“走。”乐正绫拍了拍言和的肩膀，露出了只有两人才懂的笑容。  
“人太多了，学妹都没看见。”等到两人挤到队伍前排，只看见学妹被一帮学长簇拥着远去的背影。  
“别急啊，还有一个呢。”言和拱了拱乐正绫的手臂指了指姗姗来迟的最后一个学生。  
乐正绫转头一看，然后就愣住了，一个个子小小的女生被三四个学长围住了问这问那，看她那慌张和不知所措的样子，应该是个很害羞的学妹。  
“那……那个，我自己拿就好。”“我……我认识班级。”学妹脸涨得通红，不知道该怎么招架学长们的热烈欢迎。  
“你们几个行了啊，别看见个妹子就扑上去，走开走开。”乐正绫突然出现在男生们的背后，连说带踹地全部赶走。  
“谢……谢谢。”学妹松了口气，朝乐正绫笑了笑。  
“没……没事。”言和下巴差点脱臼，这个撩天撩地撩空气的乐正绫竟然脸红了，说好的老流氓呢。  
“言和，”乐正绫回到言和身边，抬手挠了挠脸，“我要追那个学妹。”  
“大小姐您跟我开玩笑的吧，认识不到十分钟就喜欢上人家了，而且那学妹一看就是单纯无比，您老撩不到的。”言和直截了当地表示不可能。  
“嘁。”乐正绫不服气地撇了撇嘴，转头看着学妹远去的背影。  
言和大概真没想到乐正绫有多坚持，硬生生死皮赖脸往人家宿舍跑了好几天，为了要个“洛天依”这个名字，幸好她也是女生，不然宿管大妈都要抄棍子了。  
最让言和不可思议的，乐正绫还就这么和学妹建立起了朋友关系，偶尔还一起去食堂吃个饭什么的。  
言和感觉学妹怎么这么好撩，当年自己缠着战音差点没被嫌弃到土里，为什么乐正绫就能和洛天依愉快地玩耍。  
于是，言和就看着专心追洛天依的乐正绫努力了几个月，洛天依的单纯似乎刷新了她的世界观，同时也为乐正绫默哀，无数次的暗示都是以对方不懂而结束。  
然而，就在言和认为乐正绫要打持久战的时候，她听到了“惊！乐正绫竟在小树林中壁咚学妹并对其表白！”的消息，言和都快吓成名画了，这什么情况，前一天两人还不过是牵牵手，聊聊天的好朋友，怎么今天大小姐就表白了！？  
言和四处打听，得到的却是洛天依默认的消息，你们就不考虑一下人家洛天依是因为害羞和不知所措说不出拒绝的话来吗？！  
“绫爷，你是真的厉害。”言和已经放弃吐槽了，趴在桌上看着飘飘然走进教室的乐正绫。  
“那必须的，找时间请你吃饭。”乐正绫带着开心上天的笑容。  
一切似乎看起来都是顺风顺水，但是，我绫爷撩了那么多，肯定有几个真迷上的，洛天依那么可爱，性格有那么惹人喜欢，追求的人也不少，突然就这么被人抢走了，背后说这两人坏话的还真不少。  
“绫爷，你都听到了吧。”言和靠在宿舍的墙上，看着床上用被子蒙着头不肯说话的乐正绫。  
“我相信你是真心的，毕竟你还从来没有追一个人追这么久，但是洛天依是不是你我都不知道。”言和看了看时间，反正赶不上课了，还不如和乐正绫聊聊。  
“其实你自己清楚的吧，之前的表白洛天依没拒绝，但也没接受，她的性格你也知道，可能真的只是大脑空白不知道怎么拒绝。”言和看见床上的一坨明显抖了一下。  
“找个机会和洛天依把话挑明了，如果你俩都是真心的，那就去把传播谣言的那些人打到不敢乱说，然后开开心心地去秀恩爱。”言和爬上上铺，准备补觉。  
“哗！”乐正绫掀开被子翻身跑向宿舍外，动作大得差点把言和从梯子上带下来。  
言和瞥了眼被摔上的门，盖上被子睡觉。  
一直到晚上，言和都没再看见乐正绫，也去洛天依的班级打听了一下，说是中午后就没见过洛天依了。  
“不会翻墙出去了吧。”言和放下手机，已经打了十几个电话了，先是不接现在已经是关机了。  
言和看了看时间，最晚的一节课都已经结束了，大部分人都在食堂里面谈天说地，被学生气得想打人的老师课一结束连办公室都不会了转身就回家，教学楼里空无一人，所以，为什么还有灯亮着。  
言和琢磨着又是哪个教授摔门就走连灯都不关，本着强迫症的原则决定去关一下。  
“还有人？”言和听见教室里传来说话的声音……和一些不知道什么声音的声音。  
“唔~哈……”言和悄悄地往教室里看了一眼，然后她跑了，头也不回地跑了，她甚至想直接从栏杆翻出去。  
“乐正绫你是真的厉害啊！”逃离了那栋教学楼的言和仰天大喊一声。  
时间退回乐正绫离开宿舍。  
在校园里漫无目的地乱走，无数次烦躁地挠头，平时强势得不行的乐正绫硬是纠结到了中午才决定去找洛天依。  
拉着洛天依在一众人错愕的眼光中跑出了教学楼。  
“怎……怎么了，阿绫？”洛天依有些踉跄地跟在乐正绫身后，有些疑惑地看着前面人微红的耳垂。  
“陪我走走可以吗？”乐正绫回过头真诚地看着洛天依的双眼。  
“但是，课……”洛天依有些犹豫，但她却在看到乐正绫眼中的恳求后同意了。  
两人就这么拉着手在校园里乱转，没人开口说话，即使洛天依看出乐正绫有很多想说的话。  
乐正绫突然拉着洛天依走进了一栋教学楼，很奇怪，明明现在是上课时间，教室里却没有一个人。  
“这栋楼是我大一的时候使用的，现在建了新的楼，就是你们用的，里面的设备也是最新的，我们也升了大二，这里也就像是荒废了一样。”乐正绫的指尖抚过桌面，并没有什么灰尘，也不知道是谁在清理。  
“阿绫有话想跟我说吧。”洛天依十指交叉放在身前，抬头看着欲言又止地乐正绫。  
“就……就是想，问些事情吧。”乐正绫就地坐在桌子上，挠了挠脸掩饰尴尬。  
“你……你是不是真的接受我的告白？”乐正绫一狠心开口问道，红色的双眼里满是深情。  
“诶？”洛天依愣住了，她习惯性歪了歪头，似乎在仔细思考着什么。  
“如果，我是说如果，你真的是因为不知道怎么拒绝才默认的话，我会放……！”乐正绫被突然靠近的洛天依吓得往后一躲却被拉住衣服，脸颊上传来柔软的感觉。  
“才不是，开学你帮我脱困我就觉得阿绫好帅，虽然告白的时候确实被吓到了，但是我真的很喜欢阿绫。”洛天依抱着乐正绫，习惯性地在她怀里乱蹭。  
“那，那我之前的暗示……”这下是乐正绫被吓到了，下意识地回抱住。  
“听…听懂了。”洛天依到底还是小可爱，回想起老流氓之前说的话，耳朵都红透了。  
“那就好。”乐正绫突然笑了，然后笑容越来越老司机，放在洛天依背后的手下移抚上细腰，规规矩矩塞在裙子里的衬衫前面被扯了出来，不急着解扣子，先过把手瘾。  
“等等，这里是教室。”洛天依小脸通红，双手抵着乐正绫的肩膀以示抗拒。  
“这里没人会来，还是你想回我宿舍，言和还在哦~”乐正绫低沉的嗓音就想爪子一样挠着洛天依的心，纤细的手指在腰间打转，隐隐有向上转移的意思。  
“唔~坏人……”洛天依轻轻锤了一下乐正绫的肩膀，随后像鸵鸟一样把脸埋在了她的胸前。  
乐正绫心情很好地笑了笑，恋恋不舍地离开洛天依牛奶一般的肌肤，灵活的手指一颗颗解开衬衫的扣子，右手紧紧搂着洛天依的腰。  
意料之中是天蓝色的小背心，拉开松紧往上推，小小的馒头一只手刚好握住，明明从来没做过这种事却意外地熟练，顶端的红缨逐渐充血挺立顶着乐正绫的掌心。  
“唔~阿绫……嗯~”洛天依小猫呜咽一样的呻吟传入乐正绫的耳朵，控制不住地想要听到更多，右手用力让洛天依紧贴着自己，因为一坐一站导致的身高差，乐正绫微微前倾就把脸埋在了一对白兔中，深吸一口气，满足地闭上眼睛，奶香味充斥在鼻腔里，腾出来的左手下移撩开裙子，指尖点上了已经湿了一小块的底裤。  
“等……阿绫……别…”洛天依的身体猛地抖了一下，下身异样的感觉让她双腿发软，只能无力地靠在乐正绫身上，胸前的红缨被温热包围，对乳晕情有独钟的舌尖，快感撞击着理智。  
“天依的身体比较诚实。”乐正绫轻轻咬了下乳尖后便抬头堵住了洛天依微张的小嘴，左手隔着底裤顶弄吐出花液的小穴。  
“唔嗯~”吻技生涩的洛天依只是被吻技同样生涩的乐正绫带着接吻，当然她现在也没办法回应，完全陌生的感觉使得理智完全不存在了。  
乐正绫的脸也是红到爆炸，平时一副老司机模样的她也根本没亲身实践过，所有的技巧和她应该做什么都是真·老司机告诉她的，现在她的大脑也快空白。  
管她的，靠本能去吧。乐正绫一狠心，彻底放空了大脑，将手上的动作交给了潜意识。  
或许是老司机的熏陶起了作用，左手不再满足于隔着布料的抚摸，将底裤拉至膝盖处，双指挤进花瓣，按上了被爱液打湿的花核。  
“唔~哈……”一吻结束，洛天依大口喘着气，双手环在乐正绫背后攥着她的衣服，身体全靠环在腰上的手臂才能站立。  
“疼的话就咬我。”乐正绫勾了勾嘴角，直起身子好让洛天依低头就能碰到自己肩膀，吻了吻她的脖颈却不留下一点痕迹，被完全打湿的中指碰了碰洞口的薄膜，一狠心推进去一个指关节。  
“唔！”意料中的疼痛没有从肩膀传来，右手安抚地拍了拍洛天依的背，乐正绫侧头看了看怀里的人，却看到了刺眼的鲜红。  
“都告诉你疼就咬我了。”乐正绫皱着眉头，心疼地吻了吻洛天依的唇，感觉到传递过来的腥味，有些后悔自己为什么这么着急。  
“没……没事。”洛天依攥着乐正绫的衣服，身体止不住地颤抖。  
“……”乐正绫感觉到顺着手指流下的粘稠的液体，咬了咬牙抽出了手指。  
“怎……怎么了。”洛天依有些艰难地张开眼睛，有些疑惑地看着乐正绫。  
“累就睡会儿，我送你回宿舍。”乐正绫仔细替洛天依整理好衣物，用随身带的餐巾纸清理干净一切。  
“但……”洛天依看见乐正绫的表情有些隐忍，有些不知所措地拉了拉她的衣服。  
“听话。”乐正绫吻了吻洛天依的嘴角，脸上带着宠溺的笑容。  
爱人间亲密地接触固然恩爱，但是能为对方的身体着想，在这种情况下刹住车，这才是真正地爱对方。  
“这教室电路一直有问题，有的时候自己开灯或者关灯，废弃前就有不少传闻，现在废弃了，说法也越来越恐怖了。”乐正绫背着洛天依关掉了教室里自动打开的灯。  
“嗯。”洛天依伏在乐正绫背上，下身撕裂的痛感已经消失了不少，收紧双臂幸福地趴在她肩头。  
“嗯哼~找时间请你吃饭。”乐正绫看见不远处的地上躺着一个套着绿色外壳的手机，放下洛天依捡了起来放进口袋里。  
“这是言和的手机吧。”洛天依歪头想了想自己认识的人当中喜欢种颜色的好像只有言和。  
“所以我能请你吃饭啊。”乐正绫转身得意地笑着。  
“但是……这里…刚才……”洛天依刚刚消退下去的红晕又飞上了脸颊。  
“啊？看来还是打一顿吧。”乐正绫听懂洛天依的意思后差点把手机捏爆。  
言和:你们在公共场合这样那样还怪我不小心看见了！乐正绫你个没良心的我找了你一下午，你就在那里拽我一脸狗粮还要打我，信不信…信不信…信不信我哭给你看！  
————分割线————  
乐正绫本想把洛天依送回宿舍，结果趴在自己背上的人却蹭蹭她的耳朵说，到你宿舍去吧。  
“你确定？言和说不定在。”乐正绫侧过脸，发现害羞的洛天依在说完那句话后直接把脸埋在了自己的肩膀上，说什么也不抬头。  
“好吧，后果自负。”乐正绫笑了笑，不用看也知道洛天依脸红透了。  
回到宿舍，乐正绫的床位在最里面，两人几乎是从门口一路吻到床上，不得不说，学习能力强的好处这时候就体现出来了，在教室时两人甚至连怎么配合都不知道，现在已经能一起愉快地玩耍了。  
“疼……”被按在床上的洛天依突然弓起背部，眼角因为疼痛溢出了生理性的泪水。  
“抱歉抱歉。”乐正绫想起自己的床只垫了薄薄的一层被单，睡在上面跟硬板床没什么区别，伸手绕到洛天依背后安慰似的抚摸着。  
“嗯~”疼痛被温暖的双手抚平，洛天依双手勾住乐正绫的脖子，因为闭着眼睛只能一点点摸索着寻找那柔软的唇。  
“下面点。”乐正绫阖上刚被洛天依吻过的左眼，引着她前往目的地，一只手钻进衣服内，指尖顺着小腹向山峰移去。  
“唔~”洛天依的身子抖了抖，听话地把吻向下转移。  
“还在下面哦。”这次是脸颊，乐正绫似乎玩心起来了，轻碰洛天依的嘴唇却不肯停留，刚被整理好的衣物再次凌乱，终于抵达山峰的左手拉开松紧后握住了小巧的胸部。  
“唔嗯~阿绫……不闹了……”洛天依睁开双眼，碧绿的宝石被晶莹的泪水打湿，有些不开心地嘟起嘴，然而越发用力的双臂和逐渐顶住乐正绫掌心的红缨却透露了她的真实想法。  
乐正绫含笑的红眸让洛天依羞得想偏过头去却在双唇被吻住，牙关被撬开后放弃抵抗，略显生涩地回应着乐正绫。  
空闲的手抚上洛天依雪白的脖颈，指尖摩挲着自己不久前留下的淡红色印记，占据山峰的手揉捏着充血的红缨，感觉到怀里人拉着自己的衣服才放开心跳加速的洛天依。  
“哈……嗯~阿绫…可……唔…可以了。”洛天依的声音即使就在乐正绫耳边也小得听不见，脖颈处作乱的手让她缩了缩脖子，不知什么时候卡进双腿间的膝盖已经顶上了私密处。  
“不用天依说哦，已经感觉到了。”乐正绫舔舐着洛天依红透的耳垂，左手像是开心地小人儿，从小腹一路蹦蹦跳跳地来到裙底，湿了一片的底裤被拉下，闭合的花瓣被双指分开，刚刚的行为使得这里布满血色，涌出的爱液迅速打湿了手指。  
“嗯~阿绫……”洛天依闷哼一声，显然下身撕裂的伤口还有些疼痛，不过这时候的欲望显然盖过了这微不足道的痛感。  
双指一点点推进，空虚感逐渐被填满，随着指尖的推入，洛天依隐忍的呻吟声越来越清晰，火热的内壁紧紧咬住入侵者，修长的双腿慢慢缠上乐正绫的腰肢，身上人后背的衣服被抓得皱巴巴的，背后可能无法避免地留下了不少红印。  
乐正绫一边安抚着洛天依，一边抽动手指，紧致的洞穴让抽插的速度难以提升，只好停留在深处用指尖去寻找敏感点。  
“啊~别……嗯~那里……”洛天依突然弓起的背部和拔高的呻吟都预示着乐正绫找到了什么地方。  
“放松点，太紧了。”乐正绫沙哑的声音挠着洛天依的心，敏感点已经被找到，接下来身上人的打算不言而喻，不过洛天依依旧乖乖地放松下身体，毕竟是自己爱的人呢。  
“我的天依最乖了。”乐正绫吻了吻洛天依的额头，右手搂着细腰，左手终于能够顺畅的抽送，大量透明的液体被带出体内将抱抱的被单打湿，被着重照顾的敏感点一遍又一遍地给大脑输送着快感，因为用力顶撞而后退的身子一次又一次地被腰间的手拉回，已经无暇顾及克制不住的呻吟会不会引起别人的注意，只是在一下又一下的抽送中沦陷在身上人的怀抱。  
“嗯啊~绫……唔~”洛天依的身体一僵，环在乐正绫身后的双手死死攥着已经被抓出形状的校服，张口要在她颈部偏下的地方，将最后过于高亢的呻吟堵在嘴中。  
“嘶。”乐正绫感觉到脖子上传来的疼痛，连带着双指被彻底卡死在洞穴深处，知道身下的人迎来了高潮，转头轻咬洛天依的耳廓，又吻了吻她灰色的头发，安抚着这不安的人。  
“唔……哈…”洛天依的身体放松下来，软软地倒在床上，累得眼睛都不想睁开，感觉到身下异物的离开也不过微蹙眉头轻哼两声，不过抱着乐正绫的手却是不肯松开。  
“天依，放手好不好，帮你清理一下还要送你回宿舍，明天你还有课的吧？”乐正绫虽然这么说但也一点都不想跟洛天依分开，扯过一旁的被子盖住衣衫凌乱的洛天依。  
“不要，今天睡在阿绫这儿~”洛天依一点松手的意图都没有，把头埋在乐正绫怀里撒娇般的蹭来蹭去。  
“好好好，但你明天不许赖床，明早我的课要点名的。”乐正绫躺在床的外侧，虽然洛天依挺小一只，但是单人床躺两个人还是有点勉强。  
“嗯……”洛天依回应的声音几乎听不见，缩在乐正绫的怀里沉沉睡去。  
“马上言和回来应该会关灯的吧。”乐正绫看了看门口的电灯开关，毅然决然地放弃关灯的想法睡觉去了。  
乐正绫床位的上铺，从两人进门就一动不敢动的一坨，出现了一只手，颤抖着拉下被子，好让自己能呼吸到新鲜空气，然后以每秒五毫米的速度在不惊动下铺两人的情况下，离开了宿舍，顺便关了灯。  
“战音啊，留宿我一晚吧，我宿舍里有只大灰狼，求你了。”


End file.
